


Despedida

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Greek Fire
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Pyrrha está saindo de férias e deseja se despedir de sua namorada, Yang é mais do que contente em aproveitar o tempo que ainda tem com ela.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 5





	Despedida

  
  


Pyrrha forçou o zíper da mala, mas parecia que aquela maldita coisinha tinha tirado o dia para provocá-la. Claro que a ruiva sabia que havia colocado muita carga na mala, mas ela tinha a mais absoluta certeza que cabia, só precisava de uma… 

Uma mão apareceu de repente e se colocou no topo da mala a forçando para baixo com vigor, logo a tampa abaixou e o zíper cedeu fazendo Pyrrha ser capaz de fechá-lo com até certa facilidade. 

— Obrigada. — Ela disse sorrindo ao levantar e ver sua nova namorada em pé a seu lado. 

— Não foi nada, que horas seu voo sai? — Yang perguntou disfarçando o desapontamento, mas Pyrrha claramente o notou. 

Seu relacionamento era recente, elas estariam completando 3 meses na semana seguinte. E Pyrrha não estaria por perto. A ruiva estava indo passar as férias de fim de ano na casa de seus pais… Em outro continente, um oceano inteiro a separando de Yang. 

Pyrrha também não estava contente com isso. Mas não podia simplesmente deixar de voltar para sua família justificando que iria ficar em seu pequeno apartamento compartilhado com sua namorada. Eles nem sequer sabiam que ela estava em um relacionamento homossexual e para ser honesta, Pyrrha não imaginava como seus pais reagiriam ao saber que ela estava apaixonada por outra mulher. 

Seus sentimentos por Yang floresceram de uma amizade que elas tinham e no começo Pyrrha estava receosa já que até então, nunca havia sentido nada por garotas. Yang foi sua primeira, a primeira garota que ela beijou, a primeira que ela se apaixonou, a primeira que ela dormiria…. Sim, elas duas ainda não haviam tido relação sexual, o que até então não incomodava Pyrrha e nem parecia incomodar Yang. Era com se existisse um acordo entre elas de que aconteceria quando tivesse que acontecer. 

Mas o que parecia não ter importância antes, agora Pyrrha sentia que era uma grande coisa. 

Sexo não era uma urgência porque elas estavam sempre perto, Pyrrha tinha Yang para beijar, para abraçar, conversar e se aconchegar. Mas quando ela viajasse, não ia ter nada disso… Seria apenas quatro longas semanas solitárias distante do calor acolhedor da loira que ela havia se apegado tanto. 

Pyrrha lamentou não ter estado intimamente ligada a Yang antes, mas talvez não fosse tarde demais. Ela olhou para o relógio no canto da parede do quarto “14:15” estava marcando. 

— Vai ser no final da tarde, ainda temos um tempo para nos despedir. — respondeu Pyrrha e se aproximou de Yang que a recebeu com um sorriso e os braços abertos. 

— Despedir parece bom. — A loira disse e se ajustou para beijá-la. 

Pyrrha recebeu a namorada contente envolvendo seus braços na cintura da outra e a trazendo para mais perto até que seus corpos estivessem colados. Yang roçou sua língua nos lábios da ruiva e aprofundou o beijo rapidamente, Pyrrha subiu suas mãos para a nuca da namorada e a puxou beijando com ainda mais vigor. 

Yang sorriu contra a boca dela, mas sua diversão terminou em surpresa quando ela foi empurrada para cair de costas no colchão da cama no momento que Pyrrha jogou todo seu peso em cima dela. 

— Ah, Pyrrha? O que você tá fazendo? — Yang perguntou quando a ruiva deixou seus lábios deslizaram para o pescoço dela. 

— Aproveitando enquanto ainda posso? 

Yang riu se mexendo um pouco abaixo dela para ficar mais confortável e poder olhar a namorada nos olhos. 

— Aproveitar né? Eu gosto dessa ideia também. — Yang passou as mãos pela cintura da ruiva acima dela e apertou um pouco assim que seus dedos estavam na bunda da outra ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava para frente para beijá-la, mas Pyrrha se afastou. — Qual o problema? 

— Yang, acho que deveríamos realmente aproveitar. 

Ela franziu o cenho confusa por um instante. 

— Você quer dizer…?

— Quero dizer que deveríamos levar nosso relacionamento a outro nível. — Pyrrha disse segura, mas ainda sim, havia um leve rubor em suas bochechas. 

— Você tem certeza disso? Agora? — Yang perguntou séria. 

Pyrrha colocou uma mão na bochecha dela e sorriu:

— Claro que eu tenho certeza, não sei porque ainda não fizemos isso. 

— Boa pergunta. — Yang sorriu e beijou. 

Logo seus beijos suaves evoluíram para algo mais passional e apaixonado. Yang deixou sua mão correr pelas costas de Pyrrha enquanto a outra apertava sua bunda. A ruiva gemeu para essa ação e se ajeitou em sua posição sobre Yang fazendo com que uma de suas pernas ficasse entre as da loira. 

Yang soltou um gemido de aprovação quando sentiu sua intimidade ser pressionada pela coxa da namorada. Ela moveu sua língua para dentro da boca de Pyrrha e apertou sua própria perna contra a vulva da ruiva. 

Pyrrha sentiu um choque prazeroso percorrer seu corpo com o contato e começou a mover seus quadris deixando sua genital friccionar contra a perna de Yang que logo começou a fazer o mesmo. 

Yang afastou sua boca da dela deixando um gemido sair, Pyrrha fechou os olhos e respirou arfante tentando aproveitar o máximo que podia sentir. 

De repente Yang se mexeu bruscamente e jogou as costas de Pyrrha contra a cama, quando abriu os olhos, Yang estava sentada sobre sua cintura com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. 

— Por mais que eu ache isso super divertido, acho que prefiro fazer sem todas essas roupas para atrapalhar. 

Pyrrha riu:

— Concordo. 

Yang não perdeu tempo e puxou seu casaco e depois sua blusa os jogando no chão, suas mãos foram para a bainha da camisa de Pyrrha e seus dedos vagaram por baixo acariciando a pele por baixo do tecido, a ruiva riu um pouco e depois sentiu Yang puxar a camisa, ela se ergueu por um instante e fez o resto do trabalho rapidamente jogando a peça de roupa longe. 

— Ai temos o famoso abdômen de tanquinho da campeã! — Yang brincou e antes que Pyrrha rebatesse, a loira se abaixou e começou a beijar sua barriga musculosa. 

— Yang! — Arfou com uma mistura de riso e zumbido de prazer. Os dedos de Yang faziam cócegas ao passarem por suas costelas, mas era ao mesmo tempo tão bom sentir os lábios da loira contra sua pele exposta. 

— O que foi? Achei que tava curtindo? 

— Estou. — Pyrrha riu. 

— Que bom, mas você ainda não viu o que essas mãozinhas mágicas são capazes de fazer! — Yang balançou os dedos e sorriu toda presunçosa. 

— Oh, estou ansiosa para ver. 

Yang riu:

— Vamos nos livrar disso primeiro. 

Yang migrou seus beijos para cima, bem no pescoço de Pyrrha e seus dedos agora acariciavam os seios da namorada por cima do sutiã. Ela gemeu com o carinho, mas logo a loira fez suas mãos subirem pelas costas dela e desatarem o feixe liberando a peça de roupa. Pyrrha ergueu os ombros e ajudou Yang a tirar o sutiã deixando seus seios expostos. 

— Parece que você gostou mais dessa parte. — Pyrrha disse corando ao ver o olhar que Yang estava lhe dando. 

— Com certeza parecem mais divertidos sim. — Yang se abaixou e deixou sua cabeça descansar sobre os seios da ruiva. 

— Yang, o que você tá fazendo? — Tudo que Pyrrha tinha a dizer sumiu quando ela sentiu os dedos de Yang tocarem seu mamilo. — Yang! — Ela gemeu mexendo as pernas inquietas, Yang apertou seu seio o massageando de uma jeito que estava a enlouquecendo, ela sentiu rapidamente a umidade em sua calcinha aumentar. 

— Você gosta disso? — perguntou Yang e Pyrrha teve que fazer algum esforço para se concentrar e responder. 

— Si-sim… 

— E disso, você gosta? 

Pyrrha não teve tempo de perguntar o que era antes de Yang fazer. Ela gemeu alto e sem se conter quando sentiu a boca da namorada substituir os dedos e cobrir seu mamilo já sensível. 

— Ah, Yang! — Ela arfou agarrando a parte de trás da cabeça da namorada a mantendo no lugar. — Sim… Continua! 

Yang riu contra sua pele fazendo uma tremor prazeroso percorrer seu corpo. Ela se afastou por um segundo e soprou um pouco de ar contra seu bico molhado. Pyrrha estremeceu fortemente embaixo dela. 

— Eu podia fazer isso a tarde toda, pena que não temos muito tempo. — Yang disse com sua respiração quente contra sua pele a fazendo soltar um suspiro. 

— Você tem razão. — Pyrrha disse com alguma dificuldade, ela se ergueu e Yang se afastou um pouco para da espaço para ela. 

Pyrrha começou a retirar sua calça e quando começou a ficar difícil, Yang ajudou a puxar o resto. Ela parou com os dedos em sua calcinha. 

— Sabe, eu acho que você tá com muitas roupas ainda. — Pyrrha disse quase tímida. 

— Oh, é verdade, vamos resolver isso. — Yang respondeu ansiosa.

Ela levou suas mãos as costas e desprendeu o feixe do sutiã, Pyrrha observou com cuidado enquanto a Yang sorria e deslizava lentamente as alças. Parando um segundo para olhar em seu olhos e depois puxar rapidamente o sutiã deixando seus seios saltarem para fora. A ruiva fixou seus olhos ali e Yang obviamente iria tirar uma brincadeira com ela:

— Vejo que descobriu meu segredo… Sou bem dotada! 

— Eu nem desconfiava. — Pyrrha disse bem humorada e entrando na brincadeira. 

— Agora a parte mais chata. — Yang se levantou e pulou para fora de suas calças, tomando a dianteira, ela também retirou sua calcinha. — E vô-à-lá! Yang Xiao-Long em toda sua glória, o que acha? 

Pyrrha gargalhou alto e depois de alguns segundos deu uma boa olhada na namorada. O abdômen bem marcado, pernas fortes e um par de seios generosos, certamente que Yang era muito atraente. 

— Maravilhoso. — respondeu Pyrrha. 

Yang sorriu e se abaixou para beijar seus lábios, Pyrrha abriu os braços para recebê-la e aconchegou a namorada sobre seu corpo. Elas se beijaram apreciando a sensação dos lábios macios e de seus corpos nus se movendo e pressionando um contra o outro. Pyrrha passou suas mãos pelas costas de Yang sentindo os músculos desenvolvidos pelos anos de treino enquanto sentia a mão da loira vagar novamente para seu seio e massageá-lo, agora com muito mais aspereza que antes a fazendo gemer mais alto e levar os quadris para friccionar contra o corpo de Yang. 

Yang gemeu também e se afastou do beijo mordendo o lábio inferior de Pyrrha que soltou um engasgo desapontado pela perda do contato. Sua mão desceu do peito para a barriga e então mais para baixo até encontrar o cós de sua calcinha e Pyrrha enrijeceu. 

— Você quer parar? — Yang perguntou parecendo preocupada. 

— Não. É só que… — Pyrrha vagou seus olhos por todos os cantos até encontrar dos de Yang e como esperado, os olhos lilases da namorada a prendeu. 

Um rubor suave se espalhou por suas bochechas. 

— É que é a primeira vez que estou com outra mulher… 

— Uou! É verdade! Eu havia esquecido disso. — Yang puxou sua mãos de volta se afastando do corpo de Pyrrha. 

— Mas eu ainda quero fazer isso com você. — Ela puxou Yang para perto tentando incentivá-la a continuar de onde parou. 

— Vai com calma, eu sei que sim. — Yang riu se afastando. — Mas como é sua primeira vez com uma mulher, vamos fazer assim. — Ela rolou de lado e se deitou de costas na cama e chamou Pyrrha com um aceno de mão. 

— Eu não entendi. — Pyrrha disse confusa ao se sentar sobre as pernas de Yang. — Você não deveria conduzir? 

— Eu quero que você explore meu corpo. 

O rosto de Pyrrha enrubesceu combinando com o vermelho de seu cabelo. 

— O que? 

— Sim, pode fazer o que quiser e aproveitar. Vamos, Pyrrha, não seja tão tímida. — Yang puxou a mão da namorada e colocou sobre um de seus seios. — Vá em frente, eu quero isso. 

Pyrrha respirou fundo, isso com certeza seria novo para ela. Nunca havia tocando nos seios de outra mulher, só nos seus próprios. Mas ela não podia nem se acovardar nem ficar tímida como uma adolescente virgem. 

— Hum… Sim, bem assim. — Yang zumbiu contente quando Pyrrha tentou imitar exatamente o movimento que a loira fez nela. 

Pyrrha sorriu emocionada, era excitante só ficar ali vendo a cara que sua namorada fazia. Ela se tornou um pouco mais ousada ao ganhar confiança e passou seus dedos pelo pico do peito da loira. 

— Bom, você tá indo muito bem. — Yang falou e pegou a outra mão dela colocando sobre seu outro seio e segurando a mãos ela, moveu os dedos de Pyrrha sobre seu mamilo do jeito que mais gostava. — Você tá gostando?

— Sim… é bom fazer isso… — Pyrrha respondeu com seu rosto corado. 

— Eeeeh, seios são demais, mas se quiser, tem muitas outras partes do corpo de uma mulher que são legais também. 

Pyrrha riu.

— Já entendi a indireta. — Ela desceu suas mãos pelos lados dos seios de Yang roçando seus dedos delicadamente pelas laterais de suas costelas e depois subindo para o abdômen marcado. 

Pyrrha traçou linhas de cima para baixo e de um lado para o outro nos sucos que os músculos firmes de Yang tinham. Ela sentiu a namorada estremecendo abaixo e isso também a emocionou. Cada pequena reação parecia algo fantástico principalmente por saber que era ela que estava provocando aquilo. Pyrrha queria mais. 

Ela tentou passar as unhas e recebeu um gemido de Yang, ela sorriu para isso. Suas mãos passaram pela base de seu abdômen, nunca descendo demais, depois subiu para acariciar a parte de baixo dos seios. 

— Ah, Yang? — Pyrrha chamou e ela abriu os olhos para ver sua namorada com o rosto vermelho e a olhando de uma forma hesitante. 

— Sim, Pyrrha? 

— Você poderia… Hum… vira? — Pyrrha sentiu todo o seu rosto queimar com o pedido e Yang arregalou os olhos só por um instante e sorriu logo em seguida.

— Ousada, gostei. — Ela se virou ficando de bruços na cama. — Aproveita. 

Pyrrha afastou o cabelo de Yang para expor suas costas e passou suas mãos pelos músculos dela, exatamente como havia feito antes com a barriga da loira. Yang gemeu contente quando Pyrrha passou suas unhas por sua pele arrastando para baixo, então ela hesitou. 

— Qual é o problema, Pyrrha? — Yang se virou um pouco para vê-la. 

— Eu… 

— Pyrrha. Tá tudo bem, siga em frente, qualquer coisa, eu falo para você parar. — Yang falou levantando um pouco seu bumbum na direção dela e balançou levemente. — Vamos, não tenha medo. 

— Certo… — Pyrrha levou sua mão para a bunda e passou os dedos delicadamente. 

— Qualé, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso. — Yang disse se mexendo sob suas mãos. 

Pyrrha riu e ficou contente em aceitar o desafio. Ela apertou firme arrancando alguns gemidos satisfeitos da loira. 

— Ah sim! Muito bom! Aaah! 

Yang sentiu Pyrrha tocando de forma mais ousada, passando as mãos por sua cintura até chegar nas coxas. Isso estava a excitando muito. A calma da namorada estava a enlouquecendo aos poucos. Mas Yang queria que Pyrrha tivesse a melhor experiência, ela tinha de jogar seus desejos de lado por enquanto. 

— Você pode se virar de novo? Por favor? — Pyrrha disse e Yang assim fez. 

Ela olhou fixamente para as pernas de Yang e a loira riu entendendo o que ela estava penando. 

— Agora é a hora da verdade. — Yang riu abrindo suas pernas e se expondo para Pyrrha. 

— Yang… Eu não sei o que exatamente devo fazer. — Ela admitiu enrubescendo. 

Yang riu. 

— Faça como antes, use sua mão e explore. 

— Certo… — Pyrrha começou passando as mãos pelas coxas dela traçando linhas com seus dedos do joelhos na direção do sexo de Yang. 

Ela hesitou. Pyrrha olhou para Yang e a namorada lhe deu um aceno de incentivo. Ela olhou para a vulva a sua frente, essa também seria uma experiência nova para ela. 

Seus dedos tocaram a parte mais íntima de sua namorada e a sensação não foi tão estranha como Pyrrha imaginou. Ela já havia tocado a si mesma, por isso não foi alienígena a sensação, mas certamente era uma emoção está tocando outra garota. 

Yang gemeu quando Pyrrha tocou em seu clitóris. Ela se animou e friccionou aquele ponto tão sensível tentando imitar a forma como ela própria fazia em si mesma, logo Yang estava tremendo e agarrando o lençol com uma força selvagem. 

— Oh! Pyrrha…. Sim! Aaah!! 

A loira mexeu seus quadris ao ritmo contra a mão da namorada e Pyrrha hesitou novamente, será que era isso? Ela deveria tá fazendo certo, mas ainda sim, Yang agarrou sua mão a fazendo parar. A mão de Yang conduziu a sua para que seus dedos estivesse bem em sua entrada e forçou seus dedos para penetrá-la. Pyrrha de repente sentiu algo realmente novo, as paredes internas da namorada estava apertada, úmidas e quentes contra seus dedos delegados. 

Ela descobriu que adorou a sensação. 

Pyrrha moveu seus dedos para entrar e sair recebendo gemidos altos de Yang. 

— Mova seus… aaah… Para cima… aaah… Assim! — Yang disse com dificuldade, mas demonstrou com sua mão mexendo o dedo médio como se estivesse chamando alguém para vir até ela. 

A ruiva assentiu e fez exatamente como Yang instruiu mexendo seu dedo dentro dela para cima, ela sentiu um ponto particularmente sensível e o que fez todo corpo de Yang vibrar. 

— Aaaaah! Sim! Bem ai! Continua!

O coração de Pyrrha disparou com a recepção tão forte, como podia um mero dedo, no ponto certo, fazer uma mulher enlouquecer daquela forma. 

Yang tremeu e gemeu alto, rolando seus quadris contra a mão de Pyrrha e a incentivando a continuar, mesmo com todo o nervosismo misturado com empolgação, ela continuou firme e constante até sentir as paredes internas da namorada apertando seus dedos e então veio como uma repentina explosão de puro prazer. 

Pyrrha retirou seus dedos enquanto Yang recuperava o fôlego. 

— Devo presumir que fui bem? — Ela perguntou meio incerta do que fazer a seguir. 

— Oh, sim… Você foi muito bem… — Pyrrha sorriu para aquela resposta de Yang. — Apesar de ainda da para melhorar. 

— O que? 

Yang agarrou a cintura de Pyrrha e a girou jogando suas costas contra o colchão. 

— Deixa eu te mostrar alguns truques. — A loira disse piscando. 

— Tudo bem. – Pyrrha riu. 

Yang a beijou apaixonadamente nos lábios enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as laterais do corpo de Pyrrha até acabar com uma mão em seu seio e a outra em sua cintura. Yang arrastou seus lábios pelo queixo da namorada descendo até seu pescoço mordeu e chupou a pele sensível. 

Pyrrha soltou um gemido e agarrou os ombros de Yang se firmando, ela estava se sentindo quente e molhada. Levantou os quadris para se pressionar contra Yang soltando um gemido quando seu sexo tocou a coxa da namorada. 

— Você tá toda animadinha, em? — Yang sussurrou contra sua orelha. — Toda quente só para mim. 

O rosto de Pyrrha corou com as palavras. Ela sem dúvidas não estava acostumada com o estilo “conversas sujas” mas parecia que Yang gostava. Sinceramente? Aquilo não era uma surpresa dada a natureza tagarela da loira. 

— Você é tão gostosa, quero te provar toda! — Yang desceu arrastando sua língua até chegar no seio de Pyrrha, ela massageou um com uma das mãos e no outro, roçou os lábios. — Deixa eu ouvir você gemendo meu nome. 

— Ah! Yang! — Ela praticamente gritou de choque quando sentiu a namorada cobrir um de seus mamilos com a boca e sugar, Yang não estava sendo suave e paciente como antes. 

A loira sorriu e passou seus dentes pelo peito dela. 

— Você gosta disso, não é? Tão pervertida. — Yang riu e fez de novo agora com ainda mais força. 

Pyrrha estremeceu e gemeu alto, ela levou as mãos a sua boca para tentar abafar os sons constrangedores que ela estava fazendo. Yang riu contra sua pele e a sua outra mão rolou agarrando com mais força seu outro seio e a mão que estava em sua cintura caiu no meio de suas pernas. Pyrrha nem tinha sentido aquilo chegar, ela teve de tirar as mãos da boca, o choque foi intenso demais para ela se segurar. 

— Oooh! Yang! Meu Deus! — Pyrrha agarrou os lençóis e se contorceu quando os dedos de Yang percorreram seu clitóris hipersensível. 

— Você é tão quente gemendo assim. Quero mais! 

Yang passou seus dedos entre as dobras da ruiva amando com a mulher se contorcia a seu toque. 

— Eu vou fazer você gozar tanto! — disse e beliscou o bico do seio de Pyrrha arrastando seus dedos para a entrada dela. — Você quer isso? Quer que eu te foda? Me diz, Pyrrha, fala comigo. 

Foi preciso toda sua concentração para que a ruiva reunisse as palavras de forma minimamente coesas. 

— Hum...Yang… Sim…

— Sim o que? — Yang brincou um pouco na entrada dela, fazendo seu dedo deslizar para dentro só um pouco e rapidamente tirar. 

Pyrrha jogou sua cintura para frente tentando forçar a entrada, mas Yang estava sendo muito má e afastou-se dela. Aquilo estava a enlouquecendo. 

— Ah, Yang…. Por favor… foda-me. 

— Aaah, você é tão gostosa quando fala assim. — Yang riu e voltou a cobrir seu seio com a boca ao mesmo tempo que empurrou dois dedos para dentro de Pyrrha. 

— Yang! — Pyrrha arfou alto e agarrou os lençóis com força enquanto seus pés se contorciam. 

— Sim! Gema meu nome, meu amor! — Yang também estava respirando com dificuldades, ela pegou um ritmo intenso enquanto penetrava a namorada em movimentos precisos. — Mais alto, Pyrrha, mais alto! — Ela mudou a posição de sua mão para que seu polegar pudesse tocar o clitóris da ruiva. 

— Aaaah! Yang! Meu Deus, eu estou… 

— Sim! Goze para mim, meu amor! 

Yang fez sua última jogada e pressionou o clitóris de Pyrrha ao mesmo tempo que apertou o seu ponto mais sensível dentro de sua vagina. Então veio como um vulcão explodindo uma onda de calor orgástico. Ela sentiu todos os seus sentidos e pensamentos se desligarem por um instante, tudo que existia era aquele choque de prazer que subia de seu núcleo através de sua espinha e estava fazendo seu corpo tremer e se arrepiar. 

Demorou um tempo para Pyrrha voltar com sua completa consciência e a primeira coisa que notou foi Yang deitada sobre ela, a segunda coisa foi uma sensação boa de que sua cabeça estava sendo acariciada suavemente, a terceira era que Yang estava sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. 

— O… o que você… disse? 

— Eu disse que você é linda, maravilhosa e incrível. — Yang falou se erguendo para olhar em seus olhos. — E a melhor namorada do mundo! 

Pyrrha sorriu para o lilás bonito e brilhante dos olhos da namorada. 

— Eu digo o mesmo… — Ela disse passando a mão pelo cabelo de Yang cariosamente e se inclinou a beijando com doçura. 

Yang retribuiu gostando do carinho pós sexo. 

— Me diga de novo por que nós não fizemos isso antes? — perguntou Yang lambendo um pouco os próprios lábios. 

— Bem… — De repente Pyrrha se lembrou do motivo que as levaram a fazer aquilo… Se despedir… sua viagem. — O meu voo! 

Ela olhou para o relógio: “17:00”

— Meu Deus, Yang, temos de nos apressar! 

— Eu tinha esquecido! — Yang pulou para fora da cama procurando suas roupas no chão. 

— Se não chegamos no aeroporto a tempo, vou perder meu avião. — Ela disse se atrapalhando ao vestir suas roupas novamente. 

— Relaxa, vai da tempo! — Yang agarrou a mão de Pyrrha que pegou rapidamente sua mala enquanto foi arrastada para fora do quarto. 

— Yang? Espera só um instante. — Pyrrha chamou parando na entrada do apartamento. 

— O que foi agora? 

Pyrrha chegou perto e colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Yang a olhando ternamente. 

— Vou sentir sua falta. 

— Aah, Pyrrha… Eu também. — Yang a puxou pela cintura e a beijou derramando seu sentimento no ato. — Eu amei cada segundo com você. 

— Eu também… — O rosto de Pyrrha entristeceu. — Mas acho que tenho de ir mesmo. 

— Ei, sem tristeza, vamos nos falar por telefone e vai ficar tudo bem, promessa. — Yang acariciou a bochecha dela. — Que tal uma corrida até o ponto de táxi mais próximo? 

Pyrrha sorriu. 

— Dessa vez eu ganho. — Ela correu porta a fora e Yang a seguiu de perto. 


End file.
